


The Redemption of Solo

by Mavradxrs



Category: Reylo - Fandom, Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: F/F, F/M, Redeemed Ben Solo, Rey Solo, Reylo AU Week, Star Wars References
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 02:14:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21965326
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mavradxrs/pseuds/Mavradxrs
Summary: I just had a lot of inspiration after watching The Rise of Skywalker and wrote this random fic, no fluff, as of the third chapter lol. please enjoy I guess
Relationships: Kylo Ren & Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey, Kylo Ren/Rey/Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo, Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> MAJOR SPOILERS FOR RISE OF SKYWALKER  
> also this is a more plot-based fic not so much a fluff one I'm sorry

PROLOGUE   
“Ben come on please Ben your so string.”   
Rey held Bens body close to hers, he had sacrificed himself for her and cried. She had seen him smile, a peaceful smile and he was gone.   
“Please Ben please just take some of my force power your so string please.”  
She buried her head into his chest and cried. She hoped that some of her force power would be transferred to him and bring him back. She would sacrifice her powers just to see him one more time. He had kissed her and all of these stirred emotions had arisen inside of her.   
“Rey…” A hand reached up to Rey's head and held it.  
“Ben.. you… your alive!” She hugged him close to her and kept her head in his shoulder as he lifted himself up off her lap to lift her heavy head.   
“I'm right here, and I'm not leaving.” He lifted her chin, running his hand through her hair and kissed her again, but this time he would stay, he wouldn't leave her this time.   
Rey helped Ben up and looked at him.   
“Take my hand, Ben.” She looked at his eyes and she saw not fear or hatred, not a scared boy held under the thumb of an overbearing dictator, she saw a confident man who was ready to follow her and restore the resistance and the Jedi.   
“Any day.” He slid his hand into hers and they left the temple.  
>><<  
“Ever flown a ship before.” Rey stepped into the Falcom and started flipping switches.   
“Yes, but nothing like this.”  
“That's why your the co-pilot silly.” She sat down in the pilot seats and turned on the ship.   
“BB-8 alert to the resistance that I am returning to the base with someone,” She looked at Ben who nodded at her and powered up the thrusters on the ship.   
“I just have to drop something off on Tatooine first.”   
“The sabers”  
“I'll leave them for the next to find.”   
Ben and Rey put the ship into hyperdrive and set the course to Tatooine.

Rey buried the sabers in the sand and stood next to Ben. She looked at him and followed his eyes to the glowing light approaching them. Luke was walking forward to them with Leia. The two ghosts stopped and two yellow crystals appeared in Lukes's hand. They floated over to the two standing in front of him.  
“And how will I use these?” Rey picked up the crystals  
Luke laughed and cocked his head to her staff. “You two are smart, use those heads.”   
Ren looked at Ben and pulled off her staff, the ends had been built as though to hold the Kyber Crystals. She clicked them off and placed the small stone inside each end of the staff. Rey turned the hand and the Krystal began to glow and a beam of saber light came out of the hilt. She looked at Ben that did the same. The two yellow sabers glowed, the color of the temple guards. When Rey looked to Leia and Luke they were gone but she could feel them still. The force energy was strong.   
“Let’s go we’ve got some news to give to the resistance.”  
>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>><<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<<  
And this is where our story leaves off….


	2. Eltra and Cillian

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its 27 years later and things happened... (Ill explain in detail how Eltra got here in a few chapters :)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy i guess lol

27 YEARS LATER  
“Be strong; it is in you, the force lies within you, be strong.”  
Eltra sat up on her mattress and felt the Kyber Crystal under her pillow burn. This was the fourth time this week she had woken up from voices. They weren’t just voices, it was someone, someone who had known her, someone who was supposed to be important to her she just didn’t remember.   
She looked under her pillow to check on the red and yellow Kyber Crystals. They had come to her in a dream someone had passed them to her and they were in her hand when she woke up. It was the same people who she heard. Two voices.   
Kessel was still dark and no one would see her hop off the roof. Eltra grabbed her things and headed down to the old warehouse. She stored things like spare parts, old lightsaber pieces, and old droid she had been trying to fix, and she had an old ship that she had found in an old mine. It was a simple x-wing that had black and green striped down the sides and on the wings. She had almost gotten it to the point of working and had found the last piece she needed for the engine. This was her ticket out once she fixed the saber and the droids.   
Eltra started first with the droids. She just needed to secure the antenna. It had clearly been a first-order droid.   
“Come on”  
She plugged in the last part and it buzzed to life.   
“Yes! Wow, high little droids.” She touched its small head and it rolled to her slowly.   
“Wow hi,” she laughed softly and stood up.   
“Alright let’s test this, pick up the screwdriver.” the roid looked at her and picked it up for her.   
“Yes! Now get me the Income 4L4 fusion engine and follow me.” The droid picked up the parts and followed Eltra to the engine.   
“Wow your up early.” Cillian came into the warehouse through the open window vent.   
At the sound of the intruder, the droid turned to Cillian and pulled out a blaster.   
“Shit, Eltra your droids about to blast me to bits.”   
“Put it away droid.” the droid turned to Eltra and put the small blaster away.   
“So you didn’t even name it? I bet it really feels loved.”  
“Fine, its name is FOR-8”  
“FOR-8?”   
“Ya first order deserter.”   
“And whats 8 for?”  
“I don't know 8’s just a cool number, you know like infinity.”  
“Wow, that’s actually kinda cool, how’d you fix him?”   
“I just rewired the antenna and turned him on and now he just follows me around.”  
Cillian shrugged his shoulders and continued around the war house picking up random things. He fell upon the lightsaber that Eltra had found, it didn’t have a crystal and that was all that Eltra was missing to have it work.   
“Wait this is a saber, where did you?!!”  
“Don't touch that.” she grabbed it quickly and put it back into her bag next to the crystal.  
“Fine keep your secrets I didn’t care anyway.”  
Cillian and Eltra had finally gotten the x-wing up and running after a day of fixing and cleaning.  
“So are we leaving tomorrow then off this forbidden hell hole of a planet?”  
“Maybe,” Eltra was sitting on the roof with Cillian.  
“Well, then I better get going to see you tomorrow bright and early.” He looked at her and slid off the roof.  
After Cillian left she pulled the saber handle out and the crystal.   
“Be strong, use the force within you, it is in you, feel it and use it, you are ready, go”  
She knew this was the voice, there were voices sometimes but never when she was awake. She held the half red half yellow Kyber Crystal to the saber and placed it in the handle. She flipped the switch and it flamed to life. Clean orange color. A balance of Jedi gaurd and corrupted Sith. The color illuminated her dirty face and brown braided hair.  
“You did it, my child, now go.”  
“I’m going”   
She turned off the saber and pulled up her dark hood.  
“ Feel the force run through you, use it.”  
She backed up on the roof  
“Here goes nothing.”  
She would never need a running start, she was stronger than anyone would ever know. The product of the Last Jedi, she was the chosen one, she was going to power the resistance. But she would never know her power till she had to. Once she reached the end of the roof she jumped about 20ft till she hit the next roof. The saber came to life and she jumped backward off the next roof and when she jumped through the air she sliced a radio tower with the saber and landed on the ground. This was it she was leaving.   
She sprinted to Cillian window and unhinged it from the outside.  
“Were leaving.” Cillian jumped when he saw her and smiled.  
“Well, what are you waiting for?”  
They ran to the warehouse and boarded the x-wing.   
“Come one FOR-8” the black droid rolled onto the ship and put itself next to Cillian.  
“So have you ever flown before?”  
Eltra powered on the engines and looked back at Cillian.  
“I’ve never even been inside a ship.” The engines roared to life and Eltra shot it out of the roof of the building.  
“Hell ya!”   
Eltra stayed focused on leaving the atmosphere.   
“Alright FOR-8 when do I jump?”  
“Your going light speed?”  
“Yup!”  
FOR-8 beeped and she pulled the lightspeed lever.


End file.
